Change Part 2
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Sequel to Change. Jake's real mother shows up, dun, dun, dun. Drama! how will MoJo react! Come find out! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Whew! I'm actually doing a sequel for one of my stories. I know the title sucks, but I couldn't come up with anything...**

**Quote of the day: **

**_When you figure out love is all that matters after all, it sure makes everything else, seem so small._ Carrie Underwood, Song - So Small**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Change Part 2

It had been two years since Maureen and Joanne took Jake in and adopted him. They're bond as a family had grown stronger than ever during those two years too. Not only had the family bond grown, but their little three person family had grown too.

A year after the whole Jake situation, Maureen had grown up a little, so Joanne asked if they could adopt another kid. After taking almost a month to decide, Maureen finally made up her mind, and the couple, plus Jake, went down to the adoption agency and adopted a three-year-old girl named Aliyah, Ally for short.

A year later Joanne huddled over Maureen in bed, trying to shake her awake.

"Maureen _please_ wake up." Joanne sighed in annoyance. "It's Ally's first day of school, and she wants you to come with us."

"Fine!" Maureen huffed and sat up in bed, her sleepy eyes shooting daggers towards Joanne. "But just to let you know, tonight I am noting giving you _any_. I am coming in here to use this bed for sleep _only_!"

Joanne shrugged then crawled off the bed. "Okay…that's your decision."

Maureen pouted and crossed her arms, she hated waking up early. However the thought of being tired left her mind, as soon as she realized what she had said to Joanne. "Wait Joanne!"

Joanne turned around with a knowing smile. "What?"

Maureen flashed an innocent smile. "I take that back…I would give up sleep for sex any day."

Joanne giggled as she headed out of the bedroom. "I thought so."

"Mama!" Ally shouted with excitement as she ran for Joanne and jumped in her arms. "Wanna see something?"

Joanne smirked as she walked into the kitchen and set her down on the counter. "Sure."

"Okay…" Ally said and took in a big breath. "This is how old I am." She brightly smiled while holding up her little hand, and four little fingers. "Four."

"That's very-"

"I'm not done Mama." Ally cut in and then held up both hands, with all ten fingers. "And this is how old Jake is!"

Joanne smiled and waited for her cue to speak. When Ally didn't speak anymore, she walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm very proud of you; you're like an adult."

"You think!?" Ally excitedly asked.

"Morning mom." Jake replied while walking into the kitchen, giving Joanne a quick hug.

"Morning." Joanne smiled at the nice hug from her son. "Are you ready for your first day of fifth grade?"

Jake shrugged and pulled out a juice from the fridge. "I guess…"

"Guess what Jake?" Ally taunted and didn't wait for her brother to answer. "Mama said I was just like an adult."

"Good for you Al." Jake said and then retreated out of the kitchen to get his school stuff ready.

Just then Maureen came staggering into the kitchen, not at all ready for the surprise attack from Ally.

"Mommy!" Ally yelled while jumping on the diva's back.

"Fuck Ally!" Maureen shouted, earning herself a slap on the shoulder from Joanne. "I mean…jeeze Ally…mommy isn't ready for your attacks so early in the morning."

"Sorry mommy." Ally shyly said her eyes then shifted to Joanne. "Mama, what does fuck mean?"

Joanne rolled her eyes towards Maureen, it had been nearly two years since they had kids, you'd think the diva would have learned to watch her mouth by now. "It means nothing. It is also a word you will never use _ever_. You got that! Mommy has a potty mouth, and it needs to be washed out with soap."

Ally nodded in understanding towards her mama's stern voice, knowing that nothing but bad would come out of using that new word she just heard. She didn't quite comprehend why she couldn't say some things, but she understood that if Joanne told her not to say something in her lawyer/mother voice, then she couldn't say them at all.

Ally then giggle in Maureen's ear. "Uh oh, mommy you're in trouble!"

Maureen slid Ally off her back. "I am not in trouble, now go get ready for school."

"Okay!" Ally cheered as she skipped out of the kitchen and to her bedroom.

"Maureen…you have to watch your mouth around the kids, how many times do I have to tell you?" Joanne scolded.

Maureen sighed. "I know, I know." She then arched an eyebrow, and a smirk hit her lips. "Maybe your mouth should talk to mine, then maybe it will learn a lesson of what words I can and can not use."

Joanne smirked and walked forward, wrapping her arms around Maureen's neck. "Like this?" She questioned before placing her lips softly against Maureen's.

Maureen nodded as they pulled away. "But you know…I think if you added a little tongue, I would understand what you were saying a little better…"

"Show me how you talk then…" Joanne whispered before leaning back in. However before their lips connected, Jake walked back into the room.

"Mama, I can't find my sweat shirt." He called out causing Maureen and Joanne to jump apart.

Maureen pinched Joanne's ass, "Well carry on later…" She winked before leaving the kitchen.

Joanne giggled before turning her attention to her son. "Did you check your closet?"

After a successful first day of school, Maureen picked up her children and brought them home, and sat them in front of the TV before Joanne arrived home from work.

"Mommy?" Ally pouted. "Can we play?"

Jake quickly turned his head away from the screen, his head nodding. "Yeah! Can we? Before Mama comes home and makes us read…"

Maureen sighed. "Well…only because I feel sorry that you have to read."

Jake and Ally both stood up, pulling Maureen to her feet. All three stood in a line in front of the coffee table, and then the diva signaled for their game to start.

"It's morphing time!" Maureen shouted connecting her two wrists together.

"Red Ranger!" Jake yelled.

Maureen giggled. "Pink Ranger!"

"Mommy!" Ally whined. "I'm the pink one."

Maureen nodded. "Right how could I forget?" She cleared her throat and tried again. "Yellow Ranger!"

"Pink Ranger!" Ally shouted and the three battled imaginary villains in the living room, until someone got hurt.

"Mommy!" Ally shouted her lungs screeching out a painful cry, due to hitting her head on the coffee table. "IT HURTS!"

Jake rolled his eyes, his sister always did this when she was hurt…over exaggerate. And he hated to hear her cry, so he left for his room. "I'm going to go get a start on reading…"

"Oh come here Al…" Maureen said and pulled her daughter into her arms, checking her head for any damage. "No blood."

"There's blood!" Ally screamed.

"No blood, no blood!" Maureen quickly said. "You're fine; you're going to be fine."

Ally relaxed into her mommy's touch, soaking in all the attention she was receiving. She finally calmed down about two hours later, and laid comfortably against Maureen's chest, with her thumb in her mouth.

"Are you all better now?" Maureen asked.

Ally slowly nodded.

Shortly after Joanne entered the apartment and announced her presences. "I'm home."

It wasn't long until Ally began to cry again. "Mama!"

Maureen's eyebrow knitted together in confusion. "I thought you said you were better?"

Ally shook her head, wanting to get noticed by Joanne. "Mama it hurts!"

Joanne was quickly in the living room, holding Ally close to her. "What hurts?"

Ally mumbled something and then buried her face on Joanne's neck. Before Joanne could ask any questions there was a knock on the door.

"Honeybear could you get that?" Joanne asked while she took a crying Ally into the master bedroom to calm her down.

Maureen stood up and walked over to the door, and pulled it open to reveal a woman, someone Maureen had never met before.

"Hi…" Maureen said unsurely.

The woman smiled. "Hi I'm Jakes mother…his real one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'll have more Jake in the next chapter, I wanted to introduce Ally in this one.**

**ps. I don't own Rent.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quote of the day:**

_"I don't mind if it's me you need to turn to. We'll get by, it's the heart that really matters in the end." -_ Rob Thomas - Song, Little Wonders

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

"Joanne?" Maureen called out, keeping the woman outside the apartment.

Joanne came out of the bedroom and to the door, her arm slipping around Maureen's waist. Her eyes met the woman standing in front of her. "Hi, can I help you with something?"

"I'm here to see Jake." The woman said while peering into the apartment to get a look. "I'm his mother. I'm here to take him home."

"I'm sorry…but I'm his mother." Joanne said stepping closer to the woman. "We are his mothers."

The woman eyed Maureen and Joanne, her face curving into a disgusted expression. "A child can't have two mothers." She harshly replied.

Maureen automatically took action and wanted to get right in her face, but Joanne held her hand up and pushed Maureen back.

"Listen." Joanne said calmly. "You lost custody to Jake. His father gave him to me, and Maureen and I adopted him. You can't take him back."

Just then Jake walked out into the open, curious to see who was at the door.

"Jake!" The woman cried and barged into the apartment, pushing passed Maureen and Joanne.

Jake stiffened and let unfamiliar arms wrap around him.

"Excuse me. You can't just walk into our apartment like that!" Maureen shouted.

"Mama?" Jake called out with fret, and Joanne was quickly by his side pulling him away from the woman.

"Jake, it's me. It's your mommy." The woman replied.

Jake shook his head, immediately slipping into shy mode. He was scared so his hand rapidly clutched onto Joanne's.

"I'm his mommy." Maureen replied and stepped in between the woman and Jake. "Now get out of our apartment. You're scaring _my_ son!"

"Can I at least talk to him?" The woman begged. "I haven't seen him in almost five years."

Joanne sighed and stepped forward. "For two seconds. But we're not leaving the room."

"Fine." The lady said and Maureen and Joanne led her to the kitchen.

"Mama!" Ally shouted and stopped when she found a strange, scruffy looking woman sitting at the kitchen table. Her hair was jet black, greasy, and went down to the small of her back. In Ally's eyes she looked like a witch, and it scared her just a bit, so she ran and jumped on Maureen's lap.

"You two have another kid?" The woman bitterly replied, as if it were forbidden for them to have kids at all.

Joanne rolled her eyes. "Why don't we probably introduce ourselves? I'm Joanne and this is my wife Maureen, and our two children Jake and Ally."

"You mean you're one child." The girl replied. "Jake is mine. And God only knows you probably stole the little girl from someone else too."

"I just let you into my home." Joanne said with anger. "The least you could do is be nice, and respect my family. Or get out and I'll never let you see Jake."

The girl huffed and crossed her arms. After a moment of calming down she let out a breath. "My name is Sara." She finally replied, and then eyed Jake. "Hi Jake, did you miss mommy?"

Jake didn't respond and climbed onto Joanne's lap. He was ten but he still cuddled with Joanne from time to time when he was frightened.

"I thought you were his mommy's?" Ally replied to Joanne and Maureen.

"I am his real one." Sara said matter-of-factly. Her eyes averted to Jake. "How would you like to come home with me?"

Jake shook his head and peered up at Joanne. "Do I have too?"

"No sweetie, you're staying with us." Joanne said with a reassuring smile. "You belong with us."

"No he doesn't." Sara said.

Joanne set Jake on the ground. "Why don't you and Ally go watch TV in mine and mommy's room kay?"

Jake nodded and took Ally by the hand, and the two hurried off towards the master bedroom.

"You can't keep him from me you know." Sara said.

"Yes we can." Joanne stated. "You lost him to his father in court the first time, and he is now legally adopted by us."

"Well his father is dead." Sara replied. "He belongs to me now. So you're just going to have to un-adopt him and give him back. I'm his birth mother, he is rightfully mine."

"Then why didn't you act like his mother in the first place?" Maureen asked.

"You have no right to know that." Sara said. "I had a rough past, I cleaned up since then. Now I want my son back."

"Well you can't have him." Joanne said while standing up. "Now please leave my house, you're not ever welcomed here again."

Sara stood up taking a step closer toward Joanne, her eyes glaring Joanne down. "He is mine, and I will get him back."

"Leave." Joanne said through gritted teeth.

Sara took one more step closer to Joanne, over towering her by two inches. Maureen saw this as a threat towards Joanne, so she quickly came in between the two and pushed Sara towards the door.

"She said leave!" Maureen demanded and opened the door for Sara. "So get the fuck out of here now!"

Sara wickedly grinned before leaving. "See you two later." She laughed before leaving the apartment.

Maureen slammed the door shut and turned to face Joanne.

"That bitch isn't taking Jake." Joanne mustered out.

Maureen walked forward and wrapped her arms around the lawyer. "I know Pookie. We won't let anything happen to him."

Joanne wrapped her arms around Maureen's shoulders. "Mama?" her head turned in the direction of Jake. "Is it safe?"

"Yeah it's safe." Joanne smiled.

Later that night after getting the kids to bed, Joanne climbed under the covers, and laid down, her mind running through what happened today. Shortly after she felt the bed shift, and watched as Maureen crawled under the covers. Joanne quickly snuggled into Maureen needing to feel comforted.

"It's okay Jo." Maureen said while wrapping an arm around the lawyer's shoulders. "She can't take Jake away. We adopted him fair and square. Plus you're a lawyer, you could kick her ass if she brought us to court."

"I know." Joanne said while nuzzling Maureen's neck. "Just the thought of possibly losing Jake makes me upset."

"Want me to make you feel better?" Maureen smirked as her hand ran down Joanne's back, coming to a stop on her ass.

Joanne lifted her head off Maureen's shoulder, a smile of her own playing on her lips. "Yes please."

Right before their lips connected, their door squeaked opened.

"Mama?" Jake whispered, Joanne's attention quickly left Maureen and went to the open door where Jake stood. "Can I sleep with you guys?"

Joanne abandoned Maureen and rolled on her back, pulling the covers back. "Yeah come on."

Maureen let out a small huff, and Joanne squeezed her hand. "Sorry honeybear, but he's scared."

"I guess you can sleep with us." Maureen teased with a smirk, and watched as Jake climbed on the bed next to Joanne, and laid his head down on her chest.

"Mama!" Ally cried from the door. "Mommy forgot to check my room for monsters, and now it's too late for her to scare them away!"

Joanne giggled. "Come on."

Ally flew to the bed and jumped on; resting on the other side of Joanne, noticing Jake was on the other side already half asleep. "Hi Jake." She whispered, and laid her head down next to his on Joanne's chest.

"What is this, national snuggle with mama day?" Maureen asked while she peered at the two little bodies nestled in Joanne's arms. "What about me huh?"

"You're not allowed to snuggle mommy." Ally said. "You have to be ready to save us from the monsters."

Maureen scrunched up her nose. "How did I get that job?"

"Because." Jake said with out elaborating, feeling like 'because' was a good enough answer. "Mama holds us, while you fight for us."

"Okay." Maureen said while giving Joanne a quick peck on the lips. Maureen still managed to snuggle in. Her arm comfortably laid across Ally resting on Joanne's stomach, and over Jake's arm, and her head rested on the pillow next to Joanne's.

Joanne turned her head and shared a smile with Maureen. "Night." She whispered and soon all four were sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following day, Joanne got out of work early, so she went with Maureen to pick up Jake and Ally from school.

"Mama?" Ally called out when she saw someone holding Maureen's hand. Her eyes lit up and soon her little feet went into running mode and she lunged into Joanne's arms. "Hi mama! What are you doing here?"

Maureen pouted. "Why don't you run towards me when I come pick you yup?"

"Because you _always_ pick us up from school." Ally said her arms circling around Joanne's neck. "Why is mama here today?"

"I thought I'd surprise you." Joanne smiled and kissed Ally on the cheek.

"Joanne…" Maureen said in an amused tone, her elbow hitting the lawyer in the gut. "Check this out…"

Joanne followed Maureen's eyes, until they landed on Jake who was talking to a girl, who looked to be around his age. They were smiling and laughing, until the girl waved, and Jake spotted his moms, so he ran over to them.

"And who was that?" Joanne smirked.

"His girlfriend." Ally teased.

"She's not my girlfriend." Jake defended. "She's my friend."

"Does this friend have a name?" Maureen asked with a raised brow.

Jake blushed. "Meg."

"He's only in the fifth grade, and he already has a girl crushing on him." Maureen smiled. "He's a stud Joanne."

Joanne rolled her eyes and giggled, while Jake slyly smiled due to Maureen's words. He wasn't going to deny it he was cute.

"Boys and girls are going to be going after you." Maureen said while nudging him. "Just like your mommy."

"Oh stop it." Joanne playfully said.

"It's true." Maureen shrugged.

On the way home, Ally and Jake noticed they weren't in fact driving home, but instead entering another part of New York City.

"Where are we going?" Ally asked.

Jake's eyes lit up, he knew where they were going. "The loft?"

Maureen turned around facing them from the passenger seat. "We sure are."

"Uncle Collins?!" Ally asked with excitement.

"Uncle Collins." Maureen nodded.

Soon after all four of them jumped out of the car, and headed up to the loft. As soon as the door slid open Ally ran for Collins, and Jake walked to the couch.

"Hey guys." Maureen smiled and greeted everyone with a hug, as did Joanne, before taking their seats.

"Mama guess what?" Ally said from her spot on Collins lap. "Uncle Collins and I are getting married."

Angel's face dropped into a playful one. "Oh no you're not sugar!"

"Yes I am!" Ally laughed.

"Sorry Ang…I'm in love with someone else." Collins teased.

"Thomas!" Angel pouted.

"Sorry Collins, but you're not allowed to date my daughter." Joanne amusingly said. "Too much of an age difference."

"Plus, Ally isn't allowed to date until she's twenty-five." Maureen added.

"Joanne's rules?" Mimi asked.

"No Maureen's." Joanne said shocking everyone.

"Maureen?" Roger asked. "The girl who knew how to french kiss at the age of nine?"

Maureen nodded. "Yeah and if she's anything like me, I'm not letting her date until she's thirty-five."

"Wow…" Mark said stunned. "I totally miss judged you as a parent."

"What about Jake?" Mimi asked while wrapping an arm around him, knowing he still had a tiny crush on her. "When can he and I go on a date?" She asked, causing Jake to smile.

"Right now." Maureen said with all seriousness. "I want him to at least touch a breast before he is thirteen."

"Maureen!" Joanne warned and slapped her on the shoulder.

"Come on Joanne, it's different with guys. I don't want him to be deprived like Mark was." Maureen argued.

"Hey!" Mark whined. "I wasn't deprived."

"You were eighteen when you saw your first pair of breasts and nineteen when you finally touched some." Roger pointed out.

"Okay…can we please not talk about this in front of my children?" Joanne asked. Everyone laughed and nodded, and the subject was quickly changed.

A couple hours later, Joanne, Maureen and the kids went home. Joanne put Jake to bed, while Maureen put Ally to bed, making sure to do her job and check for monsters.

"Did you scare the monsters away?" Joanne smirked as Maureen walked into the bedroom.

Maureen nodded and quickly changed into her pajamas. "Yup under the bed and closet." After changing she climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers, watching as Joanne wandering around the room getting ready for bed. "I'd really like to know how I became the monster checker. And fighter for that matter. Why can't you do it pookie?"

Joanne smiled and climbed in next to Maureen. "Because you always play and fight imaginary villains with them. You're their hero."

Maureen's heart sort of melted at the thought. A smile covered her lips and she pulled Joanne close. "You're their hero too. They always want to cuddle with you." Maureen's lips curved into a pout. "Taking my cuddling time with you away."

"Aw honeybear." Joanne babied. "Do you want me to cuddle you?"

Maureen nodded and snuggled into Joanne. "Kiss me too?"

Joanne didn't say anything and instead responded with a kiss. Soon the two slid deeper under the covers and let their hands explore.

The next day, Joanne was able to get out of work early again, so she went on the trip with Maureen to pick up their kids from school. Ally was the first one out, and now the three waited patiently for Jake.

"Where is he?" Joanne asked getting worried. "It's be ten minutes."

"He'll be here." Maureen assured her. "Maybe he's in the bathroom with his new little friend."

"Not funny!" Joanne said and hit the diva's arm.

"Ow…" Maureen shook it off. "Relax Jo."

Down the street Jake was in another car, with tape over his mouth, and tears steaming down his face. A girl in the passengers seat turned around, her face familiar and scary.

"It's okay Jake…you're coming home with mommy now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"His teacher said she thought he saw him go home with you!" Joanne frantically said while she stormed out of the school with Maureen and Ally trying to keep up behind her.

"Maybe Mimi came and got him and the teacher thought she was me or something?" Maureen said.

"You think?" Joanne asked.

Maureen shrugged. "Where else could he be?"

Joanne took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying her hardest to calm down. "Okay let's just wait here a few more minutes, and if he doesn't come we'll go to the loft."

Maureen carefully watched Joanne, while holding onto Ally's hand tightly. Joanne didn't look good. She was trembling, little beads of sweat were starting to form on her forehead, and she was holding the bridge of her nose in between her finger and thumb.

"Are you alright Pookie?"

Joanne silently nodded, while she slowly kept inhaling and exhaling.

"Mommy where's Jake?" Ally questioned while pulling Maureen's hand.

"He's coming." Maureen lied, not wanting to upset the four year old.

Ten minutes later Joanne gathered her thoughts, and the three headed for the car.

"You drive." Joanne instructed Maureen, not feeling well enough to take the wheel.

Maureen took the keys and asked no questions.

"What about Jake?" Ally asked from the back seat. "Are we leaving him at the school?"

"Don't worry about Jake sweetie." Joanne calmly replied.

As soon as Maureen pulled up in front of the loft, Joanne jumped out of the car and ran for the building, leaving Maureen with Ally.

"Mimi?!" Joanne questioned and burst into the loft, to find Mark. "Is Jake here?"

Mark clutched his heart, startled by the lawyer's sudden appearance. "Joanne?"

"Is Jake here?" Joanne asked again.

"Uh no." Mark said.

"Do you know if Mimi picked him up from school today?" Joanne asked.

Mark shook his head. "I don't think so. Mimi left for life support about an hour ago, with Roger. They were meeting Angel and Collins there. What's wrong?"

"Is he here?" Maureen asked coming in a few seconds later with Ally balancing on her hip.

"What's going on?" Mark asked, worry splashing onto his face.

"Jake is missing." Joanne answered her eyes watery.

"Well we don't know that yet." Maureen said.

"Where else could he be Maureen!?" Joanne yelled causing Ally to flinch and hide her face on Maureen's neck.

"Why is mama yelling?" Ally sobbed.

Joanne sighed and stroked her hair. "It's okay Ally, mama is just upset."

"Stop yelling." Ally muffled out and tightened her grip on Maureen. She _did not_ like seeing her mama this way.

Shortly after, Mimi, Roger, Collins and Angel entered the loft.

"Hey guys!" Collins smiled. "You want to go to The Life for dinner?"

"Tell me Jake is with one of you?" Joanne asked pushing pass Maureen.

All four of them eyed each other.

"He's not with us." Roger declared.

"None of us have him." Mimi added.

Angel's face fell. "Why…can't you find him?"

"No!" Joanne said. "He wasn't at school when we went to go get him, and the teacher said she saw him go home with Maureen." She explained. "I was hoping it was Mimi."

"We can help you look for him." Collins suggested. "Maybe he went to the park with some new friends or something."

Joanne nodded. "Yeah okay."

"Mark and I will look around here." Roger said. "Maybe he was lost, and decided to come to the loft."

"Maureen and I will check the parks." Joanne said.

"I'll sweep the area around his school." Collins offered.

Joanne looked towards Angel and Mimi. "Can you guys stay at our apartment with Ally? Just incase he shows up there?"

Angel and Mimi nodded.

Soon after, everyone went their separate ways in search of Jake. It was around ten at night when everyone met back at MoJo's apartment.

"I can't believe we didn't find him!" Joanne said.

Collins sighed, he didn't want to suggest his next idea, but it was the only other option "You guys should go to the police station and file a missing child report."

"He's right Joanne." Maureen said.

Joanne shook her head, tears leaking from her eyes. "No, this isn't happening, not to me. My child is not missing!"

"It's okay we'll find him." Maureen said trying to comfort the lawyer. "We'll have a better chance at finding him with the help of the police."

"No." Joanne said while pushing Maureen away. "He's not missing. He's in his bed, sound asleep."

"Jo…" Maureen began, watching as the lawyer began to tremble again, this time her breathing a little off. "Joanne?!"

"Oh God…" Joanne tried to breath but she couldn't. "Maureen…I…can't…"

"Chica?" Angel asked unsurely.

"Joanne?!" Maureen wrapped her arms around her. "Calm down."

"She's having a panic attack." Collins informed them. "Try and get her to breath."

"I'm trying!" Maureen bitterly spat out. She didn't mean to sound rude, but her wife was in pain. "Okay Jo, just calm down…take a deep breath."

Joanne clung onto Maureen. It took a few minutes but she managed to start breathing normally again, but it didn't stop her tears from spilling out though.

"Are you okay?" Maureen asked, holding Joanne as close as possible.

"No." Joanne sobbed on Maureen's shoulder. "But let's go to the police station."

Maureen nodded, and looked back towards her friends. "Can you guys stay with Ally?"

"Don't worry about her." Mark assured them.

"Thanks." Maureen said, and her and Joanne left the apartment.

Somewhere across town, Jack sat in an old dingy room, tears of his own spilling from his eyes. He wished Maureen would break down the door to let Joanne in, so his mama could hold him tight, while Maureen fought the witch that took him.

But instead of watching the door break down with Maureen behind it, he saw the grungy looking girl known as Sara enter the room with a trey of food in her hands.

"Eat up for mommy Jakie." Sara said and placed the food next to him on the nightstand.

"I want mama." Jake cried.

"I'm your mama and mommy now!" Sara scolded. "You will not mention those other two again. You will be living with a real family from now on. You will have a father and a mother, instead of two mothers. Understood?"

"No." Jake cried.

"Well I guess I'll have to keep you locked up in here until you do understand." Sara said, and with that she left the room, slamming the door shut.

Jake ran over to the bed jumping on it, his face buried in the pillows. "Mama...where are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The police station put out an amber alert, and sent a message over the radio for the on duty cops to keep a look out for any signs of Jake, which Joanne happily described and gave them a picture. All they could really do for tonight was hope the police would find him. If not, then Joanne was definitely going to go looking on her own, even hire a detective if she had to.

It was almost one in the morning when Maureen and Joanne arrived home to find Collins and Angel asleep in their living room, with Ally snuggled on Collins chest with a teddy bear in her arms, and her thumb in her mouth.

Angel began to wake at the sound of the apartment door opening and shutting, so he stood up and greeted the two. "Hey, what did they say?"

"They are going to keep an eye out for him." She bitterly spat out. "Do you believe that, they are cops they should be doing more!"

"Pookie they put out an amber alert, that's something." Maureen said trying to calm her down.

Joanne didn't say anything and disappeared down the hallway, leaving Maureen and Angel alone.

"She's taken this pretty badly huh?" Angel sighed.

Maureen nodded while running a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I don't even know what to say. She loves Jake more than life itself, Ally too. If anything bad happens to him…I don't know what she'll do."

"It's okay Maureen, I'm sure you guys will find him." Angel said and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Maureen weakly smiled hoping Angel was right. She didn't want to show her worry, which would only make her seem weak, so she masked it and averted her eyes to Ally who was sound asleep with Collins on the couch.

"She didn't make it to bed?" Maureen smirked and walked into the living room.

Angel smiled and followed her. "She refused to sleep in her room until you checked for monsters. Everyone offered to look, but it had to be you."

"Of course." Maureen said, her smirk slightly disappearing.

"Mommy?" Ally groggily called out upon hearing Maureen's voice.

Maureen ran her hand through Ally's hair. "Hey sweetie."

Collins too started to wake due to the voices. "Ang?"

Angel giggled and mimicked Maureen by running his hand through Collins' short hair. "Hey sweetie."

Ally fully sat up, her eyes half open. She noticed Maureen and held out her arms to be picked up. Maureen reached out and picked up her daughter, who instantly fell asleep on Maureen's shoulder.

"Thanks for staying you guys." Maureen smiled. "You're more then welcome to spend the night. It is kind of late."

Collins eyed Angel who shrugged in response. Collins nodded and fell back on the couch, pulling Angel down with him. "Thanks Mo, we'll be out of here in the morning."

"We have a spear bedroom." Maureen suggested, but it was too late Collins was already asleep.

Angel stifled a giggle, and laid his head down on Collins chest. "I think the couch will do just fine. Thanks honey."

Maureen smiled in return and then headed for the master bedroom. When she entered she found Joanne leaning against the dresser with tears in her eyes. Quickly and carefully she laid Ally down on the bed and went over to Joanne.

"He's gone Maureen." Joanne sobbed. "Our child is missing and…I don't know…I don't know if we'll ever see him again."

"It's okay." Maureen soothed and wrapped her arms around the lawyer. "We'll do everything we can to find him. We already have the police looking, and tomorrow we will get all the boho's to help us again, and we will search these streets from dusk till dawn until we find Jake…okay?"

Joanne could only nod as more tears came out, her arms immediately wrapped around Maureen, clinging onto the diva for dear life. All Maureen could do was hold her as close as possible. She wanted to cry too, hell Jake was as much as her son, as he was Joanne's, but she wanted to be strong for Joanne…and her family.

The next day Maureen and Joanne dropped Ally off at Grandma and Grandpa Jefferson's. Ally still didn't really understand what was going on with Jake, and Joanne wanted to keep it that way, so she informed her parents, and her and Maureen left to go meet with a detective.

"Isn't it kind of early to meet with this guy?" Maureen asked. "Don't they have rules about how long you have to wait until you call a detective or something?"

"No." Joanne said. "Jake is missing and I'm going to do anything to get him back. Handing out fliers, and having the boho's and police looking for him isn't enough."

Maureen just nodded along and quietly sat in the passenger's seat of the car, kind of scared to say anything.

Joanne pulled into a building a few minutes later, and the two jumped out of the car and headed inside with their hands interlaced.

"Hi I'm Detective Thins." The guy said while extending his hand out to shake theirs. He was really handsome, had short black spiky hair, in his late thirties, tan skin, he was definitely someone Maureen would flirt with. But Maureen for once said almost nothing.

"Nice to meet you Detective." Joanne said. "I'm Joanne and this is my wife Maureen."

"You can call me Keith." He smiled and took a seat behind his desk. "Have a seat." He offered while pointing to the two empty chairs in front of his desk.

Joanne and Maureen eyed each other, and then took their seats. Joanne immediately began explaining everything to Keith, about the last time they saw Jake, where he was spotted last, what school he attended, all the people he knew, what he looked like, and tons more. About an hour later their meeting ended.

"I'll do anything I can to help." Keith nodded reassuringly. "If you guys find any more information give me a call, and I'll give you a call if I find any leads."

"Okay, thank you." Joanne said and she and Maureen left his office.

When they climbed into the car Joanne let out a sigh and slouched in her seat. "I hope this guy can help."

"It's better than nothing." Maureen said, placing a hand over Joanne's hand, her thumb gently caressing the top.

They both sat quietly for a few minutes. Finally Joanne took in a deep breath, let it out and started the car and the two went out to look for Jake on their own again.

Across town in the dingy old house Sara crept into Jake's room. "Jake sweetie, would you like to meet your new father?"

"No." Jake said, his answer muffled by his pillow.

"Well you are going to anyway." Sara said and stepped into the room, with a man following her. He too had long hair, which rested just above his shoulders, with a dirty beard to match.

"Hey." He said with no enthusiasm. He could really careless for the kid. "I'm Nathan."

"Your new father." Sara chirped.

Jake just crossed his arms and remained silent, causing Sara to let out a frustrated huff.

"Haven't you forgotten about your stupid other parents yet!?" She yelled, and Jake simply shook his head. Sara angrily stormed out of the room with Nathan behind her.

Nathan sat back watching as Sara reached in her pocket to fish out a tube of white powder. She carefully poured some onto the table and made it into a straight line, before snorting it all up. She closed her eyes relishing in the sensation.

"I thought you cleaned up?" Nathan asked.

Sara shrugged. "What do you care, you still do it."

"Curiosity." Nathan answered.

"It's this stupid kid, he's driving me insane! How could he love those other people? They are lesbians for crying out loud! That is not right!"

"Why do you even want this kid in the first place? We were doing fine with out him." Nathan said.

"Because." Sara said with a devious smile. "If I can claim him as our own, we will get free money with out even doing anything."

"Welfare?" Nathan asked in disapproval. "We are doing fine on our own."

"It's not welfare." Sara spat. "Plus your job doesn't pay good enough. We need him and the money. Also I'm his birthmother, he is rightfully mine. He was unfairly taken away from me, and now I want him back."

"Just for the money though." Nathan said. "You don't and could never love this kid. You're just using him to get more money, which in the end will go towards your cocaine addiction."

Sara shrugged. "A little extra cash never hurt anyone. And I'm not addicted…I've cleaned up, I just use it every now and then."

"You do know you kidnapped him right? You may be his birthmother, but it doesn't mean he legally belongs to you. He belongs to those lesbians, they legally adopted him."

"That's the other reason why I want Jake back. No kid deserves to be raised by two mothers."

"Whatever." Nathan said with a shake of his head. He didn't want anything to do with this, so he simply mumbled something and left the house.

Around ten at night Maureen and Joanne went to pick up Ally. When they entered the house Ally jumped into Joanne's arms. They all said their goodbyes and left the Jefferson's home and headed for the car.

"Mama, did Jake go home with his other mommy?" Ally asked.

Joanne scrunched up her nose. She had no idea what Ally was taking about. She glanced towards Maureen who seemed to be confused herself.

"What are you talking about Al?" Maureen asked.

"Remember, that girl who looked like a witch?" Ally explained. "She came to our house?"

Joanne and Maureen both froze, how could they forget?

"Is that why Jake doesn't live with us anymore?" Ally asked.

With out another word Joanne pulled out her cell phone and called the detective. She had more information to share with him, and she was sure it would be helpful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope the reason why Sara took Jake seems reasonable. I re-wrote it like five times.**

**Also sorry if Maureen seems OOC...don't worry she'll be more talkative in upcoming chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After describing all the details to Detective Thins about Sara, the three of them headed home. She would love to go look some more but she knew Maureen wanted to go home, and plus it was a little passed eleven and Ally was sound asleep in the back seat of the car, and as much as she would like to be out searching for Jake, she was exhausted and knew she would be better off with a nights rest.

"I hope this helps." Joanne said as they entered the apartment, Ally asleep and cradled in her arms.

"Let's hope it does." Maureen mumbled and headed off into the bedroom.

Joanne watched Maureen for a second, before walking to Ally's room to put her to bed. She noticed Maureen had been really quietly lately, but she hadn't really had time to ask the diva how she was doing, she was too busy crying and worrying about Jake, and trying to think of ways to find him. What was Maureen doing during this time of trouble? Joanne thought for a moment, all Maureen was doing was…

"Everything." Joanne whispered out loud, realization hitting her.

She didn't really notice until now that Maureen was being the strong one, the supportive one, the one who held Joanne close while she cried about their missing child. Joanne was wondering why Maureen didn't show any emotion. She should have known the diva was excellent at hiding her feelings. It was one of her traits that annoyed the lawyer the most.

"Mama?" Ally called out, her eyes half open.

"Go to bed honey, it's late." Joanne said while running the back of her hand down her cheek.

Ally shook her head. "I can't not until mommy…" She cut off with a yawn. "Not until mommy checks my room."

"I'll go get her." Joanne said. She gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading into the master bedroom to find Maureen.

When she walked in she found Maureen sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

"Maureen?" Joanne carefully called out. "Ally wants you to check her room."

"What's the point?" Maureen bitterly asked. "It won't do any good."

"What do you mean what's the point?" Joanne asked while taking a seat next to Maureen. "Ally won't sleep unless you her mommy checks for monsters."

Joanne just sat there waiting for Maureen to say something, but her wife stayed quiet. The only thing she heard was a sniffle, so gently Joanne reached out and pulled Maureen's face up to see that she was crying.

"Maureen?" Joanne asked with concern.

"I should have been there!" Maureen finally blurted out and pushed herself into a standing position. "If I'm the one who checks for monsters, and fights them, then I should have been the one to keep Jake safe." Maureen said. "I should have fought the monster who took Jake! But I wasn't…and now he's gone! And I'm not going to lie Joanne…I have no idea if we're ever going to see him again."

"Honeybear…it's not your fault he's gone." Joanne said while she walked over to take her trembling lover in her arms. "I'm sure if you saw someone taking Jake away you would be the first person kicking their ass. But we didn't see it, so we couldn't do anything. The school could have maybe done something…but we won't get into that right now."

Maureen just nodded and buried her face on Joanne's shoulder, letting all her emotion that had built up over the pass couple of day's out. Joanne simply held her and ran her hand up and down her back.

Maureen pulled away a few minutes later. "Okay…" She said with a half smile, her fingers brushing her tears away. "I'm going to go check Ally's room."

Joanne nodded and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "It will be okay Maureen."

Maureen smiled and turned around, but before she left she stopped to ask a question. "Joanne…how would you feel about visiting a jail?"

Joanne scrunched up her face. "I don't know it's not really on the top of my list of places I want to visit, why?"

"Because when and if we find Jake, I'm going to kill whoever took him." Maureen said and then bounced out of the room.

"Maybe I can be your cellmate." Joanne called out to her, before turning around to get ready for bed.

The next day over in Sara's grimy house, Nathan walked in the house with a flier in his hand.

"Sara take a look at this." Nathan said shoving the flier in her face. "It's about that boy you stole."

Sara read it over. It had a picture of Jake, with a number to call if anyone found him. She then watched as Nathan went over to their small television and turned on the news.

"Look here too."

Sara's eyes were glued to the TV. There was an amber alert running across the bottom of the screen, describing Jake. The news lady was even doing a little segment of it.

"_Police say the boy might have been taking by his birth mother…" _

"Just give it up Sara." Nathan said. "These lesbian's clearly want their kid back."

Sara stood there taking this all in, until finally her mind came up with an idea. "We move."

"We can't move!" Nathan spat out. "We have don't have the money. Just give the kid back! You hardly ate ever since we took him…all the food has been going to him."

"No! I'm keeping him. We will get money once he legally belongs to us."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "You're really going to risk getting caught for free money? It's probably not even worth it!"

"I don't care." Sara said through greeted teeth. "I'm keeping the kid." She then stormed off and into Jake's room. "Jake!"

Jake jumped at the scream of his name. He crawled to the corner of the wall and sat with his knees pulled to his chest, and his arms wrapped around them.

"We're moving." Sara informed him.

"No we can't! Not until mama finds me." Jake cried out.

"She isn't going to find you." Sara said. "Give it up; you're never going to see her again. We will be out of here in the next couple of hours."

Jake watched as Sara left, slamming the door shut behind her. All he could do was cry. The thought of never seeing his mama, mommy, or Ally again making him cry harder.

In the city Maureen, Joanne and Ally were just leaving Buzzline.

"That was nice of Alexi Darling to put Jake on the news." Maureen commented.

"For a hundred dollars." Joanne mumbled. "But Jake is worth it."

"Mama." Ally called out while pulling on her hand. "I'm hungry."

"We just have to make one more stop and then we can eat." Joanne informed her.

Ally sighed and moved in between her two moms, so she could hold each of their hands. She still didn't understood what was going on, but she was getting frustrated with Jake being gone.

Their last stop was the police station. Joanne wanted to know if they found any clues that would help find Jake, but was disappointed to hear the results.

"No we found nothing." One police officer said. "And I'm afraid tomorrow we will be assigning just two cops on the case, instead of the whole station."

"What?!" Joanne yelled. "Why would you do that? He is a missing child in New York, two cops isn't going to do shit."

The cop rolled his eyes. He had to deal with this all the time. "I'm sorry miss, but it isn't worth having the whole station looking for this one kid when there are so many other worse crimes out there."

"No, don't you roll your eyes at me." Joanne spat. "This happens to be one of the worse crimes ever, my son is missing you should assign every God dame police station on this case!"

"I'm sorry I don't know what to tell you." The cop said and turned around hoping Joanne would leave.

Joanne huffed and turned to face Maureen with a sad expression. "Let's go." Joanne said her voice dripping with depression. "They aren't going to help us here."

Maureen watched the tears flood Joanne's eyes. She couldn't let someone do that to her wife. So she brushed pass Joanne and tapped the cop on the shoulder.

"Uh hi excuse me." Maureen said, ready for an argument.

"Look lady I told you there is nothing we can do!" He said and turned to face Maureen. Shocked at first that is wasn't Joanne, but he still stood his ground. "So leave so we can get to more important issues."

Maureen wrapped her fingers around his collar bringing him in close. "Listen, you are not going to drop this case. Do you have kids of you own?"

The cop nodded.

"Well what if one of them went missing?" Maureen asked.

"That's not going to get me to change my mind." The cop said and pulled Maureen's hand off his collar. "Because I wouldn't have let my kid get kidnapped in the first place."

"Maureen." Joanne began in a calm voice the conversation not going unheard by her. "Just walk away, he's a cop. We will figure out how to find Jake another way."

Ally stood behind Joanne, her eyes wide with excitement. She wasn't blind to see there was tension between her mommy and the cop, and she was eager to see what was going to happen next.

Maureen took in a deep breath and slowly turned around to face Joanne. Joanne nodded in approval and reached out to take her hand.

"You know what I can't." Maureen said and before Joanne could stop her, she turned around and swung her fist right at the cops face, hitting him so hard he stumbled back a few steps. "That's for being an ass!"

The cop shook his head regaining his balance. A few other cops ran over making sure he was okay. Ally stood with a giant grin on her face, while Joanne shook her head with disappointment.

"Get her out of here!" Another cop said to Joanne.

"I am." Joanne said while grabbing Maureen's upper arm. "Maureen lets go."

Maureen let herself be dragged away. "You guys suck at your job! Maybe you should go back to fucking school and learn how to be cops!"

"Maureen shut up!" Joanne said and finally pulled her out into the streets. "Do you want to get arrested? You just assaulted a cop!"

"He was being a smart ass Joanne!" Maureen defended.

"Mommy you're strong, can you teach me how to do that?!" Ally asked with thrill.

Maureen couldn't help but smile while Joanne rolled her eyes.

"Let's get out of here before they change their minds and come charge you or something." Joanne said.

"Excuse me!" A cop yelled while running out of the station. It was the cop who told Joanne to take Maureen away.

"Too late." Joanne muttered.

"What do you want?" Maureen asked ready for another fight.

"Whoa, mommy is going to hit someone again!" Ally bounced in her spot with a giant smile.

"Just take it easy there." He said backing away from Maureen. "My name is Scott and I want to help."

"Help?" Joanne asked.

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I've been working here for almost ten years, and I've never seen a woman take down a cop before. Normally we would charge you for that, but the guy you hit is a real asshole, so nobody in the station cares. I just wanted to tell you I talked with a couple of guys in the station and they agreed to keep looking for your son. It's not the entire station though, but almost half."

"That's better than two." Joanne said.

"Also here is my number." Scott said while pulling out a piece of pager. "The top one is my home, and the bottom is my cell. If you need my help at all just call me at any time, day or night."

Maureen raised an eyebrow at the sight. He watched as Scott smiled and winked at Joanne while handing her the paper. Before Joanne could grab it, Maureen stepped in between the two.

"She's a lesbian and married, so stop hitting on her." Maureen said and took the number, while pushing him away. "And thanks for your help, but we already have a detective."

"Oh..." Scott blushed. "If you still need to call me, don't hesitate."

All three watched as Scott ran back into the station. Joanne's cell phone then began to ring. She picked it up and talked for a couple of minutes before hanging up.

"Come on, that was Detective Thins, he found some information about Sara." Joanne said.

"Mama, I'm hungry!" Ally whined. "I'll make mommy hit you if you don't get me some food."

Maureen laughed while picking up Ally. "Mama is one of three people I will never hit Al, so sorry about your luck."

"Well I'm still hungry." Ally said.

"Well stop and get some food on the way." Joanne answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Maureen, Joanne and Ally all entered Detective Thins office, all eager to hear the information he found on Sara.

"Thanks for coming." Keith said.

"Thanks for calling." Joanne said, and then motioned to Ally. "I hope you don't mind, but we brought our daughter with us."

"Not at all." Keith smiled, and turned his attention to Ally, who was sitting on Maureen's lap enjoying a happy meal from McDonalds. "Nice to meet you Ally."

Ally bit into her cheeseburger, and gave him a ketchup covered smile. "Hi!" She chirped with a mouth full of food, while digging in her bag to grab her french fries. "Want one?"

"No thank you." Keith chuckled.

Ally just shrugged and leaned against Maureen. She didn't really care why she was there, she was just happy she had food.

Joanne couldn't help but laugh at her daughter. She had to be the cutest little thing ever. Her attention however went back to the detective.

"So what did you find out?" Joanne asked.

Keith pulled out a folder, and began reading through the papers. "I found out she is a cocaine user, and is living across town in an old broken down house with some guy. I don't know if he is her husband or what, but from the looks of it they don't make very good money…unless they spend it on drugs, which could be a reason they took Jake. If they have him and claim him as their own, they can get money."

"Back up here for a second." Maureen said catching on to something more important. "You know where she lives?"

"Yes." Keith confirmed.

"Why are we sitting here then? Let's go to her house!" Maureen demanded.

"You guys should really call the police first." Keith said. "Plus you don't even know if she really has him."

"She gave me enough proof to show me that she is capable of a kidnapping." Maureen said while she stood up, making sure to keep Ally and all her food intact. "Come on Jo!"

Joanne stood up as well. "It's true. This woman wanted Jake the moment she laid eyes on him."

"I really don't think you guys should go." Keith said. "At least wait until the cops get there first."

"There is no time!" Maureen said and raced out the door, Joanne quickly behind her.

"Well…let me come with you. I am a cop. I'll radio for back up." Keith called out, while running after them.

"So what's the plan?" Joanne asked, as her Maureen and Ally sat in the back seat of Keith's car staring at the house in front of them…Sara's house.

"I call the cops, and we wait." Keith said.

"No…if she has Jake and sees cops it will spook her, and it might make her hurt him." Maureen said. "I'm going in."

"No!" Joanne said while grabbing her arm.

"Yes." Maureen said while pulling her arm away.

Keith sighed. "Let me go in, I'm the real cop."

"No!" Joanne and Maureen shouted at the same time. "She'll know something is up if a random guy comes to her door and asks about Jake."

"And she won't if you two show up? You are Jake's mothers." He said with an arched eyebrow.

"You want me to go in?" Ally blurted catching on to the argument they were all having. "It's just a house, what's the big deal?"

"It has monsters in it Al." Joanne said, and Ally quickly lunged towards Maureen for protection. Joanne smirked. "Ha, now you have to comfort Ally, looks like I'm going in."

Joanne quickly climbed out of the car, and Maureen huffed. She couldn't move, Ally was clutched onto her for dear life.

"Al you have to let go, I need to go save mommy from the monsters." Maureen said. "Keith will be here to protect you."

Ally nodded and slowly pulled away, and when Maureen got her chance she jumped out of the car, and dashed for Joanne.

"You have crazy mothers you know that." Keith said while helping Ally climb to the front seat.

Ally just shrugged. A huge pearly white smile then formed on her lips. "So who's your favorite Power Ranger?"

Joanne stopped walking when Maureen caught up with her. "Maureen! You're supposed to be in the car with Ally."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Jake is my son too, I get to help with the rescuing."

"Fine." Joanne said and the two headed for the door. "Just act cool…we don't want to scare her away."

When they reached the door they loudly knocked. It took about two minutes before Sara pulled it open, her eyes widening at the sight.

"Go away." She said.

"We just want to know if you know where Jake is." Joanne calmly asked.

"Why would I know?" Sara asked

"Maybe because you made such a big deal about taking him away from us." Joanne spat.

Sara scoffed. "Well I don't. So you can leave thank you!"

"Let us look around." Maureen demanded.

"No, it's my house I don't have to let you in." Sara said.

Joanne stepped forward. "Well you rudely let yourself into our house." She smirked, and roughly pushed Sara aside, and entered the house. "So let me do the same."

Sara regained her balance and was ready to attack. "You bitch!"

Maureen thankfully grabbed her in time, and pulled her back. "You will not hit my wife!"

"Fine I'll hit you then!" Sara said and slapped Maureen across the face.

Maureen held her jaw, and began to laugh. "Oh you slut." She then pushed Sara against the wall and the two began to fight. "Joanne go look for Jake!"

"You won't take him back!" Sara said and managed to get free from Maureen. But not for too long, Maureen tripped her and pinned her to the ground.

"Jo go!" Maureen ordered, and the lawyer nodded and quickly ran to search the house.

"Jake!?" Joanne called out.

Jake heard that sweet familiar voice from behind the bedroom door. He wasn't sure if he was just hearing things, but he began to call out anyways. "Mama!?"

"Jake?" The voice was starting to come closer.

"Mama, I'm in here, I'm in here!" He cried out.

With in seconds the door was open, and Joanne ran for Jake, who instantly had his arms wrapped around his mama, tears freely flowing down his face.

"Oh thank god I found you!" Joanne cried, holding Jake as close as possible.

"Joanne!" Maureen called out and ran into the room. "We have to go!" Her eyes however landed on Jake, and the rush to get out of the house vanished from her mind. "Jake?" She whispered, her own tears stinging her eyes. She quickly had her arms wrapped around the both of them in a three person hug.

"Put the child down!" Sara said while slowly entering the room with a gun in one hand.

"That's the reason why we had to leave…" Maureen said to Joanne.

"Stand up…and back away from the child, and no one gets hurt." Sara said.

"No!" Joanne said and put Jake behind her.

"I guess I'll just have to kill you." Sara said with a wicked smirk.

Maureen stepped in front of Joanne." Listen…just let us go, and everything will be fine."

"No!" Sara yelled. "I want that kid!"

Outside Ally glanced out the window, noticing a guy enter the house where her mothers were. "Uh oh, another monster." She whispered to herself. Carefully she climbed out of the car and headed for the house, she had to warn her mothers!

Meanwhile Keith was sitting there with a smile on his face, still talking about his favorite Power Ranger. "He has real cool hair, and he is red, my favorite color…" he however stopped when he noticed Ally was missing. "Damn this family is crazy!" He shouted and jumped out of the car.

Ally followed the man who entered the house down a hallway. She even managed to enter the room he went into unnoticed. A smile soon spread on her lips when Jake, Joanne, and Maureen entered her vision. They found Jake.

Sara stood there still holding the gun in her shaking hand, not at all aware that two new people entered the room.

"Say goodbye." Sara said and her finger began to pull back the trigger.

"Mommy!" Ally called out and ran for Maureen, jumping into her arms, and the aim of the gun.

"Ally no!" Maureen shouted, but it was too late, a gunshot went off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ally!" Joanne screamed and her eyes flinched closed when the gunshot went off, automatically thinking the worse.

"You bitch!" Maureen shouted towards Sara as she clung onto her daughter for dear life, tears streaming down her face. "Oh my God, someone call 911!"

"Maureen no." Joanne said in a shaky breath, her arms still tightly wrapped around Jake who had his face buried on Joanne's chest. "Please tell me my little girl is okay."

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Ally suddenly asked.

Maureen slowly pulled away from Ally, her heart racing a mile a minute. "You're okay?"

Ally nodded. "Yeah, I came in here to tell you about the other monster that entered."

"Oh Al!" Maureen said and pulled her into a smothering hug. She then checked to make sure there were no wounds on her daughter. "She's okay Joanne, she didn't get hurt!"

Joanne let out a huge breath of relief, her eyes then averted to Sara, who was on the ground leaning against the wall cradling her arm. She was the one who was shot, the blood oozing from her shoulder the proof.

"You ass!" Sara shouted in Nathans direction. "Why did you shoot me?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "So you didn't kill them!" He said while pointing to Maureen and the family. "You almost killed a little girl you know!"

"Since when do you care?" Sara spat.

Nathan clenched his jaw. "I don't care about any of this. You were stupid for taking the kid in the first place, I'm leaving you!"

"No one is going anywhere." Keith said as he entered the room with his gun drawn. "I'm Detective Thins and you will stay here for questioning." He then pulled out two pairs of cuffs to handcuff Sara and Nathan.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Maureen scolded Ally.

"I had to warn you." Ally pouted.

Maureen picked her up. "Mommy can take care of herself. I don't need you getting involved and getting hurt."

"I'm sorry mommy." Ally said and her bottom lip began to quiver. "I just thought…" She began sobbing. "I was doing a good thing."

Maureen's heart melted. "It's okay." But it was too late Ally was already crying.

"Mama!" Ally called out reaching for Joanne.

"Come here." Joanne smiled and took her from Maureen, thankful she could still wrap her arms around her still alive daughter.

Maureen huffed; Ally always wanted attention from Joanne. Her focus however went to Jake who all of a sudden grabbed hold of her hand.

Maureen looked down into those big brown eyes. "Hey." She smiled.

Jake smiled back, and out of nowhere a big rush of emotion hit him, and tears leapt out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Maureen quickly knelt down and pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay." She whispered. "You're back with us now."

Jake simply nodded and curled his fists around Maureen's shirt, he didn't want to let her go, he was scared someone else might take him. He may have been ten, but Maureen hoisted him up anyways, and balanced him on her hip. She wanted to knock that bitch Sara out, but she knew she had to stay calm and just stay put with her family.

"Okay turn around." Keith said to Nathan. "So I can cuff you."

"He helped us." Joanne said. "Well…he took down Sara before she could shoot Ally."

Keith eyed him uneasily. He just didn't feel comfortable about leaving him free. "It's for precaution." He simply said and cuffed Nathan.

Keith then stepped just out into the hallway, using his radio to call for the police. Joanne walked over to Nathan during this time, Ally still crying on her neck.

"Thank you." Joanne said sincerely. "Thank you for saving my daughter."

Nathan shrugged. "It was nothing. I was getting sick of the bitch anyways."

"Mommy's a bitch." Ally blurted.

"Hey!" Maureen whined.

Joanne stifled a giggled, and went into mad mama mode. "Aliyah Trisha Jefferson-Johnson, what did I tell you about that word?!"

"Sorry but she made me cry…" Ally pouted.

"I don't care. You know never to use that word at all. You will also not speak about mommy in a way like that, now apologize to her."

"Sorry mommy." Ally quietly said.

Maureen was too surprised to stay mad, and smirked. "It's okay. But you are going to be punished when we get home."

"By you?" Ally asked with hope, knowing Joanne was harsher than Maureen with the punishing."

"Nope, mama." Maureen smiled.

"But I'm sorry!" Ally whined.

Jake couldn't help put laugh, he sure was grateful he was back with his family.

Sara shook her head. "You two make me sick!"

"Excuse me?" Maureen asked and Joanne turned to glare.

"You can't be parents!" Sara yelled. "You're both girls."

"Give it a rest!" Nathan shouted.

"Can I hit her?" Maureen asked.

"Ya!" Jake answered.

"No." Joanne said. "As much as I would love to see you kick her ass right now, they will use it against us if we have to go to court."

"Fine." Maureen sighed.

"Okay." Keith said while entering the room. "The police are on their way."

When the cops arrived, Joanne, Maureen, Keith and Nathan explained everything to them, while a paramedic tended to Sara. About two hours later, they finally let them go home, and Maureen "accidentally" kicked Sara in the gut on the way out.

"Okay." Joanne said with a smile on her face, as her, Maureen, Jake and Ally headed for a taxi. "Let's go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I wanted to have Maureen or Joanne kick the shit out of Sara...but I just couldn't fit it in...**

**Also thanks for R&Ring! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So who want's pizza?" Maureen asked as she walked into the apartment, with Jake hanging on her back in the piggy back form.

"I do!" Jake called out.

"Can we stay up and watch a movie tonight too?" Ally asked, as Joanne carried her into the apartment.

Joanne shook her head. "You my dear are going to bed early for calling mommy the 'B' word."

"Mama!" Ally whined, her arms tightening around Joanne's neck. Her lips soon formed into a pout, and she kissed Joanne on the cheek. "I love you."

"Sorry Ally that's not going to work this time." Joanne smirked.

"But I love you!" Ally whined again and buried her face against the lawyer's neck and began to sob.

"Somebody is cranky." Maureen stated.

"I'm not cranky!" Ally argued.

Joanne set Ally on the ground. "Why don't you go take your cranky pants off, and change into your PJ's?"

"Fine." Ally huffed, and Joanne sent her on her way with a gentle pat on her bottom.

"Can I stay up?" Jake asked while sliding off of Maureen's back.

Joanne walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "Yes you can. You will also never leave my sight ever again." She said and pulled him in tighter.

"Mama…I can't breathe." Jake said, his eyes averting to Maureen for help. "Mommy…she's gone insane."

Maureen giggled. "Come on Jo…let the poor kid go, he's been through enough."

Joanne nodded and sniffled, while pulling away. "I'm just so happy you're okay."

Jake nodded, he couldn't help but get teary eyed and flung himself towards Joanne for another hug. "I missed you mama."

Just then Ally walked out of her room half naked, with her arms crossed. She came to a stop in front of everybody, and jutted out her foot, with her hip sticking out, and in the most attitude she could muster up said, "_Somebody _is supposed to help me get changed!"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh. Ally sure was good at brightening up the mood with her little four year old diva attitude.

"Well…" Her eyes landed on Maureen. "Mommy? Let's go!"

"You are such a diva." Maureen smirked. "And you know who doesn't like divas?"

"Who?" Ally questioned with a raised brow.

"Monsters!" Maureen shouted and began chasing her back into her room.

"Mommy no!" Ally squealed in delight, and tried to get away, but Maureen scooped her up and cradled her in her arms.

Ally couldn't control her giggles as she let Maureen carry her into her room.

"So how about that pizza?" Joanne asked, and Jake nodded.

After dinner, and after Jake watched a movie, he was sent to bed. Maureen and Joanne were now cuddled on the couch together, watching a late night talk show, enjoying the nice calm atmosphere after being through so much.

During a commercial Maureen lifted her head off Joanne's shoulder, and turned her attention to the lawyer. "So what happens now?"

Joanne turned her head to face Maureen. "What do you mean?"

"With Sara."

"Well…they take her in for questioning, and if they find her guilty enough they will send her to jail. If not, then we have to go to court." Joanne explained.

"Oh." Maureen simply nodded.

"Let's not worry about that until the time comes." Joanne said. "We have Jake back and that's all that matters."

"Okay." Maureen smiled. "I do know something we should worry about though."

"What's that?"

"How I haven't gotten sex in a very long time." Maureen answered with a seductive grin.

Joanne leaned in with a smile of her own, placing a quick peck on Maureen's lips. "Maybe I should take care of that right away."

Maureen could only nod as Joanne pushed her on her back and slipped her tongue inside her mouth, savoring the feeling of being in familiar territory. It however ended all too soon for Maureen as Joanne pulled away and climbed off of her.

"Hey!" Maureen whined. "I was enjoying that."

Joanne giggled and reached out for Maureen's hand, pulling her up. "Me too, but I think we should carry on in the bedroom. The last thing we need is for one of them to wake up and find us naked on the couch."

"Good point." Maureen said, and wrapped her arms around Joanne, so they could kiss all the way to their room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know...this chapter seems pointless...i'm sorry, i just wanted to show them back as a family. **

**BTW: The next chapter is probably the last.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Honeybear." Joanne whispered while trying to shake the diva awake.

Maureen groaned in her sleep and rolled away from the lawyer.

Joanne playfully rolled her eyes and tried again. Early that morning Detective Thins called, sharing some great news with Joanne, and now the lawyer was anxious to share the news with her wife.

"I have some good news." Joanne whispered softly into Maureen's ear, before nibbling on it. Joanne watched as a smirk formed on Maureen's lips. She soon decided she wanted to see that beautiful grin of hers, and that contagious laugh, so she slowly slipped a hand up her shirt, and drew circles on her stomach, finding the grin she was looking for. She then sought out her laugh, so very quickly she turned her affectionate touch, into a ticklish one.

"Joanne!" Maureen squealed with laughter and squirmed under her lover. "That tickles!"

Joanne giggled along, and kept up her torture until the diva was fully awake. "Are you awake now?" Joanne asked as she straddled her waist, and pinned her wrist above her head.

"Ya." Maureen said with a twinkle in her eyes, very much enjoying the position they were in. "Why, you want to go at it before the kids wake up?"

"The kids are already up eating breakfast." Joanne said and then leaned down to give Maureen a good morning kiss. She pulled away with a smirk, and unpinned Maureen's arms, but still sat astride her. "I woke you up to tell you that Sara is going to jail."

Maureen's eyes lit up. "Ya!?"

"Mmmhmm." Joanne said and helped herself to another kiss. "They charged her with drug possession. I guess she had been using cocaine. Also for kidnapping Jake. Nathan told the police everything. He's getting charged too, and is going to jail for going along with it, but he will probably get out on probation within the next two to three years."

"Sara is going to jail too?" Maureen asked, while her hands gently dragged up and down Joanne's thighs.

"Yup, for a long time." Joanne answered, and bent down again to give Maureen a long drawn out kiss.

"Mmm." Maureen moaned into the kiss, and the two finally pulled apart for air. "You're in a kissy mood this morning."

"Don't you like it?" Joanne playfully asked.

"I do. And I'd like it even more if you put your hips into it." Maureen smirked and pulled Joanne down for another heated lip lock.

"Mama?"

Joanne quickly jumped off of Maureen, coming to a crash landing on the ground. Maureen couldn't help but laugh and lean over the bed to look at the lawyer.

"You alright Pookie?"

"I'm fine." Joanne nodded and rubbed her elbow.

"What are you guys doing?" Ally groggily asked, and headed straight for Joanne.

"Nothing Al." Joanne said and pulled Ally onto her lap. "What do you need?"

"I need you to brush my hair." Ally pouted and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Morning mama, mommy." Jake said as he entered the room and climbed on the bed, lying on Joanne's side next to Maureen. "Mama am I going back to school tomorrow?"

"Not if you don't want too." Maureen answered for Joanne.

Joanne quickly stood up, Ally balancing on her hip. "Yes you are."

"Good." Jake smiled. "I want to go back."

"Are you serious?" Maureen asked with a raised eyebrow. "I hated school when I was a kid and when I was a teenage…I pretty much hated school period!"

"I like it." Jake shrugged. "And I was talking to my teacher, and she said if I keep up my good work and stay in school, I could be a lawyer just like mama."

Joanne's heart sank, and tears stung her eyes. "You want to be a lawyer…just like me?"

Jake nodded with a smile. Joanne couldn't help but run to the other side of the bed and hug him, Ally still in her arms. Maureen smiled at the sight. Joanne was such a good role model for their kids.

The next day at school, all the kids waited inside their classrooms for their parents. Ever since the incident with Jake, the school decided to have the parents come in and get their children, so the teachers could see if the appropriate parent or guardian had arrived.

Jake sat at his desk waiting for one of his moms to show up. He was putting books into his bag when one of his little friends came over to his desk.

"Hi Jake." The girl shyly said.

Jake looked up and smiled. "Hi Meg."

"So…were you scared when they took you." Meg asked.

Jake shrugged and tried to act cool. "Nah…it was nothing. I knew my parents were coming for me."

Meg smirked and nodded. "Well I'm happy you're back and safe." She said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Well my mom is here, see you tomorrow."

Jake blushed a dark red. He couldn't believe his crush just kissed him.

"Who was that?" Joanne asked from behind him.

Jake slowly turned around, and before he could answer Ally did.

"His girlfriend." Ally taunted.

"Ally shut up!" Jake warned. "She is a friend mama."

"She's a cute friend." Maureen winked.

"He's too young." Joanne said to Maureen, and then turned her attention back to Jake. "Okay you ready to go?"

Jake nodded and grabbed his back pack, before latching onto Joanne's hand. He didn't care if he was ten, he was scared he was going to get stolen again, and the only way he knew he was safe was if he was holding on to either one of his moms hands.

Instead of going home, the family headed to the loft. Everyone missed Jake and wanted to see him.

"Welcome back buddy." Roger said while ruffling up his hair.

"Thanks." Jake said, and moved on to give Angel, and Mimi a hug.

"You guys, Jake received his first kiss today." Maureen proudly said.

"What!?" Collins clapped. "He's only ten."

"He is just like his mommy." Angel chimed in.

"It's was just a kiss on the cheek." Joanne said.

Mimi playfully pouted. "You cheated on me?"

Jake blushed and shrugged with a nod

"Just like his mommy." Mark playfully added.

"Shut up." Maureen smirked and hit the filmmaker on the shoulder. "Plus Jake isn't like me…he is going to grow up and be a lawyer just like Joanne."

Everyone couldn't help but awe at the moment.

"Uncle Mark…Uncle Mark?" Ally said while tugging on his sleeve. "Want to film me saying my ABC's?"

Mark chuckled. "Sure Al, let me get my camera."

"Oh so Ally is going to grow up to be the diva?" Collins chuckled. "Two Joanne's I can handle…but two Maureen's? I don't know…"

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Maureen whined.

"Whatever you say drama queen." Collins grinned and chucked a pillow at her.

A couple hours later, Joanne decided it was time to go home, since it was getting late and everyone (besides Maureen) had to wake up early for school or work. After the kids were in bed, Joanne entered the master bedroom and right away wrapped her arms around Maureen from behind.

"Hey." Maureen smirked and leaned back into the embrace, relishing in the feel of Joanne's lips on her neck.

"Thank you." Joanne whispered.

"For what?" Maureen asked.

"Having a family with me." Joanne said.

Maureen turned around in her arms, giving her a small peck on the lips. "Pookie…I wouldn't trade it for the world."

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I couldn't help but put a cheesy ending ;) **

**Anyways so that was the last chapter, i hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! ;) **

**PS. I'm sure you all know RENT is closing _(cries),_ but it still lives on through it's fans, us RENTheads. **

**THANK YOU Jonathan Larson **


End file.
